


Suddenly Obsessive

by CorporalBabii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: sasunaru_kink, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, saaukenaruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalBabii/pseuds/CorporalBabii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suddenly, I'm wanting a little more than friendship from my best friend."..Sasuke's having some problems and he really needs Naruto to solve them. But as his feelings develop from lustful to romantic, Sasuke's problems escalate. He faces various aspects from his past and is met with many funny, sad, and best of all, sexy situations while trying to obtain Naruto's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Obsessive

I don't know how it happened, but one day I realized I really wanted to do my best friend. Naruto is reaching to grab a book off a high shelf, causing his black shirt to rise, slightly exposing his beautiful stomach. I could just picture my tongue on that exposed skin as I move lower and lower. Now here's the part where I say 'what are you thinking Sasuke?!', but it's been a few weeks since my sudden lust for Naruto, so thoughts like that are natural now. 

As he's walking over to his seat, he's scratching his head, once again exposing some of his stomach. His shirt must be a little small today. I'm getting a little affected by the small things he's doing. He sits down with no care in the world, slouching back, legs open, eyebrows tensing, and tongue grazing his lower lip as he tries to concentrate. It's so fucking hot and my cock definitely agrees. I gotta take a mental picture of this because it'll be gone in a minute. Naruto can't stay still for a minute straight, nor can he concentrate on a book for even less. As if he was reading my mind, Naruto gets up and starts pacing back and forth uneasily. Normally I would be facing a different direction deep in thought about how I wanna kill Itachi and how I need to be stronger, more hateful and colder, but now all thoughts of Itachi's death and my vengeful lifestyle drift away. For the past few weeks, when I'm near Naruto, I just stare at him, not really caring if he notices or not. I want to tell him about how badly I would love to throw him on the table and do very, very dirty things to him, but just staring is enough fun for now. 

Today he's starting to notice. That dumbass. Right now he's getting really uneasy and stiff, just standing there. I wish he would scream at me or punch me or something. He's starting to shake violently, it makes me afraid he'll go Kyuubi on me and I don't like releasing my cursed seal on my friend anymore, though...I would gladly release something else...like my super horny frustration. Ugh! I swear my Sharigan is gonna activate itself and perform a genjutsu that'll make me see many sexy situations between Naruto and me. Situations that'll hopefully occur in the near future, if I play my cards right. Maybe a super horny Naruto seducing me, whispering in my ear..'Sasuke, Sasuke...Sasuke...'...SASUKE!

...that's what I like to hear Naruto.

But unfortunately that was the real Naruto screaming my name in a totally different tone than what I just imagined, successfully knocking me out of my 'daydream'.

"Sasuke..what's your problem..." he stumbles quietly, and pretty angrily, "You know I would like if you..if you",,,seriously, ..this isn't like him, spit it out already. "I would like if you..." then a sigh.

Wtf. He would like it if what? If I fuck his brains out against the nearest wall making standing and sitting unavailable options afterward. It would be my fucking pleasure.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?! Are seriously saying that you wanna fuck...my...brains...WHAT?!"..I guess he just realized what he was saying and I would have totally laughed a little at this if realization didn't sink in for me too.

If Naruto wasn't such a dumbass, then he would have been figured my little problem out sooner and wouldn't be announcing MY thoughts to the entire school library. The crowded school library. Filled with fangirls and even fanboys, just ready to get a little deeper into my personal life, like they don't already know too much. Good thing we found a small corner by ourselves so they can't watch us...but maybe its not his fault..maybe if I wasn't such a horny fuck, I would have never thought that out loud..I never think out loud! shit...whatever. I can't take it back now and I rather die by Itachi's hands than to deny it now. I might be digging myself in a hole here, but I guess you can say this is my chance. 

Swallowing all apprehension and fear, I swiftly move behind Naruto, catching him off guard and lingering so close that I know Naruto can feel my hard on. The blush and the gasp confirms it.

"That's what I want to do, Naruto.", I whispered slowly in his ear, "You would like it if I did...right, Naruto?"

I slowly lick the tip of Naruto's ear while wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Naruto molds himself into my form, folding under everything thats happening right now. I move down slowly kissing and licking his neck, nipping sometimes, getting caught in the moment..so caught that I almost missed the terrible pain in my side..until I felt Naruto slipping out of my arms and strong wind on my other side. I hit a wall pretty hard and slide down, blacking out quickly, but not soon enough to see Naruto running out of my sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Enabled. I wrote this 6 years ago. I'm ready to update and finish it now. Heads up, I am a full time student with a pretty busy schedule. I'll update as much as I can. Weekly or biweekly. Will be decided by chapter 2. I only revised this lightly from its original text, but there will be more changes. I hope you stick with me and enjoy. =)
> 
> -Babii ❤


End file.
